1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coin/token dispensing unit which may be used with a slot machine for dispensing coins or tokens under certain predetermined payout conditions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a coin/token dispensing unit which reduces the possibility of coin jamming during operation.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
Coin/token dispensing units are well known in the art and typically include internal coin agitators designed to keep the coins/tokens moving to thereby prevent jamming during a coin dispensing operation. One known coin agitator, for example, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,331 which discloses a star-shaped coin agitator. Although the star-shaped agitator has been widely used, a coin dispenser using it is subject to several problems including: coins do not receive enough agitation and no coins are pushed up along a coin moving plate, coins stack up and jam between the moving plate and a stationary reservoir and the agitator picks up coins as it stirs and throws extra coins into an exit which jams. The consequence of a coin/token jam is that the coin/token dispenser and associated equipment are taken out of service until an operator manually stirs the coins/tokens and/or otherwise frees the jammed condition.